Question: Kevin ate 4 slices of cake. Tiffany ate 3 slices. If Kevin ate $\dfrac{4}{11}$ of the cake, what fraction of the cake is remaining?
If 4 slices represent $\dfrac{4}{11}$ of the cake, there must have been a total of 11 slices. $\text{fraction of cake remaining} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices remaining}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ Together they ate 7 slices, which leaves 4 out of 11 slices remaining. There is $\dfrac{4}{11}$ of the cake remaining.